In general, present day electric vehicles, such as golf carts, fork lift trucks and automobiles, control their speed by means of a rheostat or a series or fixed resistors which are cut in and out of the power circuit by various relays or step switches controlled by the operator. This method provides satisfactory speed control but there is a great waste of battery power in heating the resistors, resulting in a shortened operating range in time and distance for the vehicles.